The Contractor shall reinterview 3,000 white women who were interviewed in the 1970 National Fertility Study. The Contractor shall also interview 1,000 white women who were married during the period 1971-1975. Both groups have first marriages still intact and were married before age 25. Information will be obtained on pregnancy histories, methods of fertility regulation, fertelity intentions, attitudes toward numbers of children, methods of fertility control, sex roles and population problems, and socioeconomic characteristics. The Contractor shall compare the data from the two groups and prepare a causal analysis of the observed changes.